


could listen to you read the dictionary

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Biting, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, SKz Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, dom! felix, lee felix smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: Felix enjoys your allurement to his voice, and it is only intensified when he acts out one of his wet dreams.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 49
Collections: skz drabbles





	could listen to you read the dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

“Tendencies are for curious people.”

Felix’s plump lips against the shell of your ear, the man had you locked between his legs. Eyes watered from focus, you shivered against his almost bare skin while watching the chills rise across your own at the verbality of his voice. A weakness of yours, Felix always adored the way your limbs would shake when he spoke directly into your ear, how the hair on the back of your neck would stand, how your eyes would shut to give him your full attention.

“I rule myself as curious, Felix.” Your tone hushed from the brace of his arm moving around your waist, a deep breath of his chest raised your back for a moment. You didn’t have to visibly see him to know where his mind was at - only a single thought was racing in the front line. “Tell me, what’s in your head?”

“You.” He spoke simply. Your ears perked, his face dipping into the crook of your neck with a low groan. Lips pressing an open mouthed kiss to your shoulder blade, his tongue hardly poked at the skin — teasing you. You couldn’t release a whine without consequences, Felix’s deep gaze glaring at you from the side as he worked his mouth apart and allowed his teeth to lightly nibble at the skin. “I want you on my fingers.”

His hand pressed against your chest, fingers finding the divot between your breasts as you sucked in all of the oxygen the world could spare. A way with his touch, Felix’s skills were nothing compared to the enticement you felt for his voice on a regular basis. Simple conversations had your thighs tightening, the bass in his voice always descending deeper when he would take notice that you were becoming aroused. He would always exceed your needs with a single sentence. “What can I do for you, baby?”

Much like now. Back pressed into his front with his palm scaling your breasts until his fingers clenched them above your thin shirt. A gentle rut of his hips into you jolted your body into releasing a moan, his throat gurgling a broken call of your name when you didn’t respond to his gesture.

“Do you want my fingers?” He questioned — this time in a different way. Unlocking the latch that was the blinding heat over your body from the wetness increasing between your thighs, you snapped back to reality with the man at your mercy. “Come on, speak.”

“I-I want your fingers.” Sputtered, just in the way he liked. He had you wrapped around his finger — and soon the same digit would be far into your walls, curling and twisting.

“You want my what?” A ploy he used to assure you were vocal with your needs and nothing was left unsaid, he begged that you repeat what he asked for already.

“I want your fingers, Felix.”

“Then have them.” Tender voice and warm breath against the shell of your ear, his fingers pried at the pants on your legs until they were at your ankles and kicked off by his feet. His arm fell into your lap, fingers stretched at your thigh as he felt the bare skin with each padding of the digits. You gasped at his suddenness, eyes wide as you turned to peer into his for the first time since he pulled you against him.

His eyes were sparkled, consumed by your nature to stare up at him with only curiosity in your irises until the same glare met his hand. Fingers gliding over the back of his fist, your light grip lifted his arm up before you released it. A light smack of the skin on your own brought another gasp through your lips, his chuckle deep inside his chest rumbling upwards.

You vibrated against him, feeling the side of his thumb grazing over your skin in anticipation for your next move. He was waiting, wondering if you would take the bait — but his mind was so clouded with his dream the night before that he didn’t pay attention to your hesitation to use his hand for your own pleasure.

You had raced against him in the vivid dream, pulling his hand between your legs and allowing your walls to clench around his digits. The moans that left you were pornographic, body once hunched over at the feeling of his fingers delving into you soon sprawled back against him with your face in his neck.

“So sinful, your hold on my wrist as you run yourself into my fingers.” He groaned with a wicked pitch of his intense voice.

He blinked at your authentic form pushing his stretched fingers together, pressing his cupped hand against your mound. Slow and steady, your hand used his own to apply pressure to your clit through your underwear. Bottom lip sucked between your teeth, his eyes trailed the side of your face. His view was cut short, a gentle hum at the wetness spreading through the fabric when he gently pushed his middle finger in between your folds — a buck of your hips giving him the response he longed for.

Felix knew you like the back of his hand, aware that you were steadying a pace at your own comfort level. Something so impeccable about him — his patience wore thick, and his closure was always tremendous.

Braveness in your nerves as you fell back against his chest, he huffed at his dream turning true. A hard swallow bobbed down his neck as a pink blush grew on your cheeks, the sensation of his bare hand rubbing you below the fabric of your underwear tugging you to rush. Your own pace, that was his intention for the session. The tip of his finger hardly grazed your hole before you pushed it in deeper, hissing at the feeling of his digit filling you— yet so stilled.

It was his prized moment, feeling your heated walls wrapped around his finger as you clenched and pushed in a second. Head tossed back against his shoulder, you were already on edge from the cold digits deep inside of your walls, but he knew his moment.

A little turn in control, his two fingers curved in the direction of the spot that had you seeing white. Brushing against the area in one swift motion, his fingers pulled from you — coated in your juices as the stickiness sounded in the air only to dip back in straight for the same spot.

Repeated again, and your face ran crimson. Heat from your skin combined over his own, you felt a light layer of sweat growing on his body. You peered up at him, the slightest glance at his chest gleaming beside you enough to have your eyes closing shut and his name off your lips.

“Felix~”

A cried moan turned silent from his deep hush, your climax was tolled by the tug of his fingers only to be ignited harder by his voice. “Listen to me.” Command so somber, your attention moved from his fingers leveling out in you to the dark vocals of his voice. “Do you like that?” His fingers separated, hitting your walls in separate angles from the difference in length of the digits.

“Yes-” The choked out word had your thighs clenching, his dream so vivid now in his reality that the man, himself, was shaking.

“Good. Then cum on my fingers like a good girl.” Warm mandate filling your senses with a layer of heed, you finally shook in his hold as your orgasm raised from deep within your gut. Felix’s grip at your waist tightened solely to bring you closer to him, your hand trapping his wrist at your core to push yourself into elation.

“That’s it-” Cooed voice softer than the sun setting, your back arched and head pressed against the side of his face as he held you tightly through the aftershocks of your wrenching orgasm. “Just like this.”

Your hips rose to meet his hand, his form gliding you back and forth at the same time his hold twisted. A notion in himself to keep you going, you felt the cool touch of the pad of his thumb pressing into your clit, the bundle of nerves twitching. Body jolting against him, you felt his length at your lower back throbbing in his boxers, a hiss of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He was visceral, tugging at your form as he mentally bonded with his dream’s wishes and ignited them into his own world in a way that pleasured you and himself at the same time.

A squelch of his fingers pulling from your core made you shiver, turning onto your knees with his appalled expression greeting you. Your hands flattened against the side of his face, thick cheeks in your hold as you gingerly pushed a kiss to his lips.

“What was that about a dream?” You asked him, his eyes growing wide. His murmuring had been freudian, the man speaking every thought in his mind aloud as he pleasured you.

“Oh-I, I didn’t know.” His huffed breath and pink cheeks brought your lips to rise into a smile, a playful gleam in your irises.

“Do you want to know my wet dreams?” You asked just above a whisper.

“Enlighten me, baby.”


End file.
